


"..."

by LizNovember



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizNovember/pseuds/LizNovember
Summary: Remember all those options in the game for the "..." dialogue? Well I decided to write a story where Akechi fills them in for Akira.





	"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was not in a writing mood for a while since I didn't have anything to do besides work. But I got my new game and now I'm fully motivated again!

Akechi walked into Leblanc, looking for Akira. He spotted him reading at one of the tables. 

“Hey Akira, are you busy today?” Akechi asked. Akira shook his head no. Akechi smiled and sat next to him. “Do you mind if I hang out with you today then? It is our day off and I would like to deepen our bond.” Akira nodded again. “Wonderful! So what shall we do?” 

 

Akira’s phone beeped, he opened it up and looked at it. It was a text message from Futaba. 

 

“Hey Akira get over here! You promised to help me!” Akechi looked over and read the text. 

 

“We shouldn’t keep the lady waiting.” They both got up, left Leblanc, and headed to Sojiro’s house. Akira walked into the house without knocking, giving Akechi a confused face. He just assumed it was a thing between them to enter each other’s houses without a warning. They walked down the hall and into the first room they came to. Futaba heard the door open and turned around to greet them.

 

“Welcome to my lair!” She exclaimed. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us over Futaba.” Akechi said. 

 

“Oh Akechi you are here too, I thought it was just gonna be Akira…” She said. Akechi frowned at her comment but immediately went back to smiling. Akechi looked over at Akira. Akira was just staring blankly at him. 

 

“Ah, well I can leave if you want.” Akechi said. 

 

“Hmmmm, Akira what do you think?” Futaba asked. Akira was staring blankly at Futaba now. 

 

“...” Akira remained silent. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Futaba said. 

 

“He didn’t say anything though, what’s wrong with me staying? I’m hanging out with Akira today too.” Akechi said. Futaba groaned. She turned around to face her computer again. 

 

“Ok fine, I don’t have time to deal with this. You can stay.” Futaba said. Akira went to stand beside her chair. Akechi walked over as well. On Futaba’s screen was a list of pets. 

 

“Looking for a companion?” Akechi asked. Futaba gave him a look that said ‘obviously’. 

 

“Does Akira have a sore throat or something by the way? He isn’t talking.” She asked. Akechi thought about it for a moment. He realized Akira hasn’t talked once today. Akira would have told him if he had a sore throat. 

 

“He is fine. I am talking for him today.” Akechi said. Akechi figured that if Akira was not going to talk then Akechi could have some fun with it. 

 

“That’s weird, but whatever.” She clicked on the first link in her list. It was a site about hamsters. “So what do you think about this one for a pet?” Futaba asked. 

 

“Hm, they would suit your style Futaba.” Akechi said. 

 

“Akira?” Futaba asked. 

 

“Oh uhm.” Akechi changed his voice a bit to sound like Akira. “It sounds good but wouldn’t you want something easier to cuddle?” Futaba laughed at his impression. Akira seemed to giggle as well. 

 

“Anyway, that does sound like an issue…” Futaba closed the tab about hamsters. She went back to the list and clicked on the second one. It pulled up a site about bunnies. “Bunnies are easy to cuddle and super soft!” Akechi looked at the screen and read about them. Akira did as well. 

 

“It says here that they need to live in a room with good ventilation, and cool air especially in the summer. If they don’t then they could get heatstroke.” Akechi said. Futaba frowned. 

 

“That might not be a problem? I do keep it cool in here for my computer.” She responded. “What do you think Akira?” Futaba kept asking him even though Akechi was the one talking for him. Akechi once more did his best to sound like Akira. 

 

“I think the big issue would be with how long they live. They only live to be about 12.” Akechi coughed a bit. Doing Akira’s voice was harder than he thought. 

 

“So soft, but so fragile oh well.” Futaba went back to the list. “Hey wait, where is Morgana?” She wondered. Akechi just now realized the cat was missing. He wasn’t with Akira this morning at Leblanc. 

 

“He must be out looking for more clues on who he is.” Akechi said. 

 

“Oh I see…” Futaba looked at the list again. “WAIT, I ALREADY HAVE A PET.” She shouted. “Morgana counts right?” She asked. 

 

“I don’t know why he wouldn’t.” Akechi said, trying to sound like Akira. 

 

“Okay! That’s settled then! Go find him, I have stuff to do.” Futaba shooed them out of her room. 

 

“Do you think he is back at Leblanc by now?” Akechi asked. Akira just shrugged. “Let’s go see.” They walked back over to Leblanc, the closed sign was up and Akira had to unlock the door. When they walked in Sojiro was gone and there was a note on the counter. Akechi picked it up and read it aloud. ‘Dear Akira, please watch over the shop while I am gone. I closed it to do some important business, but make sure no one breaks in and such.-Sojiro’ Akechi put the note back down and looked at Akira. “I guess that means we have the place to ourselves.” Akechi said. 

 

“Why don’t we check upstairs for Morgana?” Akechi said. They walked upstairs and found no one. “Hmm, do you want to play a game of some sort since we are free?” Akira smirked at him. He walked closer to Akechi so that he was almost leaning over him. “A-akira what are you doing?” Akira didn’t answer, he just smirked. Akechi smirked back at him. “Let me guess what you are thinking.” Akira raised his eyebrow in interest. “You are thinking that now is a good time for us to get closer together.” Akira nodded. “How do you want to do that?” He asked. Akira closed the gap between him and Akechi and kissed him. Akira’s lips were warm, Akechi could feel how soft they were as well. Akechi was too stunned to react. 

 

“Just like that.” Akira said. He stroked his thumb across Akechi’s cheek. “It was so cute watching you make up sentences for me. I was going to bring this up later but I might as well do it now.” Akechi’s face blushed, what Akira did had just caught up with him. 

 

“Wh-what are you talking about Akira?” He asked. 

 

“Akechi...I love you. Ever since we met we have had this chemistry that I couldn’t explain. I didn’t know what to do but now I figured it out. So..what do you say?” Akechi was speechless. Akira had just kissed him, and told him he loved him. It was sudden but Akechi also felt a bond between him and Akira. It was a strange attraction. Not to mention he always found Akira to be incredibly attractive. 

 

“Akira I love you too.” Akechi whispered. Akira grinned and hugged him. “I guess I should talk for you more often now.” Akechi said. 

 

“Heh, only if I can do the same to you next time.” Akira said. Akechi laughed, and nodded into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his hug. 


End file.
